


The 10 Stages Of U.N.C.L.E. Love - A Picture Story

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [29]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Official U.N.C.L.E. Handbook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 10 Stages Of U.N.C.L.E. Love - A Picture Story

_**Indifference** _ _**** _

_**Casual friendship** _

_**Deeper friendship** _

_**Budding love** _

_**Deeper love** _

_**Commitment** _

_**Conflict** _

_**Disillusionment and separation** _

_**Reunion** _

_**Re-commitment** _


End file.
